Resident Ed
by Vivi Highwind
Summary: 2 preteens and 1 teen and zombies Please read and review rated for bloody details and scary moments. For two month's you've waited It's now here Chapter 9 The finale! Don't worry more on the way. Also RE cartoon c2 is now open plz come and see it
1. prologue

**RESIDENT** **ED **

By Vivi Highwind

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Ed Edd n' Eddy it is owned by A.K.A productions. Also I do not own the Resident Evil series it is owned by my favorite video game company CAPCOM.

Authors note: this part will be in little journal entries. The journal belongs to Double-D's dad

Chapter 1: Prologue Umbrella Edd

Peach Creek a nice and little neighborhood where parents thought they could raise their children in without any danger coming to them but sadly as always, they were wrong. My name is Edd and this is my story.

"Hey Eddy I found this journal in my house. I think it's my dad's he's been missing for a week and this may lead us to him" Double D said

December 1st, 1998 My family had finally moved into the Neighborhood named Peach Creek. My boss sent me here and said I'm supposed to guard the inside of this mansion thing in the neighborhood this job pays a lot so I didn't ask any questions as to why I'm guarding the inside of this mansion. I'm supposed to keep my job a secret so I tell them I work at the local lab.

December 25th, 1998 My son finally seems to have made some friends. His friend's names are both Edward. His name is too but his name is spelled with two d's. I'm glad my son has some friends to play with. Even though they might be a bad influence on him it's better for him to have friends than him to have none.

"Bad influence yeah right" Eddy said. "Eddy shh be quiet! I'm reading." Double D said

January 1st, 1999 Happy New Year. Yesterday something weird happened in the "Mansion" I was in the study room and I heard moaning coming from downstairs and then I heard shouts and gunshots. When I went downstairs I saw blood everywhere but nothing else I also something I hadn't noticed yet there was a huge umbrella symbol on the floor.

"Gravy". Ed shouted "hey Ed there you are." Double D said

January 25th, 1999 My son got a paper route in the neighborhood and I saw somebody lurking around and then the person bit me. I passed and woke up with my boss saying a lunatic broke into the house and bit me then ran out of the mansion they said he had rabies or something and they gave me a shot. They also found out I have a journal and said not to write about my work in case somebody finds my journal.

July 1st 1999 I found out what they're hiding in here I need to tell my family be fore it's too late AHHHHHHHHH!

A kid in the neighborhood saw me and now my son and his friends are heading in to the house this will be my last journal entry. And as I was saying these people are conducting biological experiments and……

"It just leaves off I hope nothing bad happened"

"Double D, are you all right this journal sounds a lot like the one in President Weevil Deniro:The second birth.

"That's it Ed tell me what happened in the movie" Double D said

"Ok. Well the movie starts out with a family of three moving into a small neighborhood and the dad has to guard the mansion. And the kid doesn't find out until he finds his dad's journal when he finished reading the journal he decided to go save his dad and his to friends, a Dumb named Jim and his greedy friend named Jimmy, they went with him into the mansion. They go inside the mansion and find a staircase leading down but what they don't know is that as they speak the underground lab is being contaminated by the W-virus a virus that turns people into WEEVILS!!" Ed screamed

Author's note: Sorry for the semi-cliffhanger please read and review and tell me whether or not to continue even I Probably will. I will make the next chapter funnier.


	2. When all was Ed

**RESIDENT** **ED **

By Vivi Highwind

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Ed Edd n' Eddy it is owned by A.K.A productions. Also I do not own the Resident Evil series it is owned by my favorite video game company CAPCOM

Authors note: Ok well here's the second chapter also please do not flame me I haven't exactly played through Resident Evil 1 or the others I just couldn't beat them but they are great games.

Chapter 2: when all was Ed

"The weevil's weakness is hair!" Ed told Double D and Eddy.

"Hair! that's stupid and were wasting time I haven't scammed anyone yet today!" Eddy remarked.

"Eddy how can you be thinking about money at a time like this, my dad is missing and we need to find him." Double D said as Ed ran into a lamp post you guys have got to help me find him and don't worry I'll come up with a scam to get more money later.

Three hours later:

Ahahhaa hhaa oomph "ED!!! Stop running into the walls." Eddy shouted at Ed

"Hey how bout we watch President Weevil Deniro: The Second Birth" Ed said stupidly as he continued to run into the walls.

"Sure Ed that's a good idea but, we really need to find my dad." Double D said politely

"Ok" Ed said quietly

As Ed Edd and Eddy prepare to go into the mansion Double D's dad is being tortured by scientist's or maybe just being creeped out by the bloody zombies walking around but he knows now that there are such things as zombies.

Ed and Eddy Here's the list of items we are taking:

Food items: Chunky puffs, more chunky puffs, chunky puffs deluxe, and of course special edition red, white, and blue chunky puffs.

My inventions: Scooter, Elevator shoes, paper shooter, X-ray, Ed's turtle hat, hair grow shooter, and 20 pounds instant hair grow because Ed said it might stop whatever is in there.

Extra items: First aid with bandages some vaccine to the zombie virus I found under my dads bed and first aid spray, 3 boxes of matches a lighter, and a few other assorted things.

"Hey Double D I found something under your dads laundry basket" Ed said after Double D was done reading his list.

T-virus basic file report 9122f34:

The T-virus if inserted into living things will kill them and then bring them back to life as zombies

As you should know for at least a month after someone dies their body continues to discharge electrical particles and produce new cells if the T-virus enters the dead persons body it reanimates them and gives them life again but they will only have primitive instincts such as the need for food.

If bitten by a T-virus infected person the T-virus will enter your body and kill you but then reanimate your body as a "zombie" but of course there is a vaccine.

The most effective way to stop a zombie is to either cut/slice its head off, break their neck or shoot it with a gun.

"Shoot them with a gun? But that's bad I don't know how to use a gun let alone the fact that guns are bad. But I have to save my dad I guess were going to have to do whatever it takes to save my dad." Double D whispered

Authors note: sorry for stalling the story so much I'm just in a writers block and I'm scared that I'm wrote this chapter in a brief 15 minute period and I'm also scared that I'm using the word I'm so much. Read and Review please.


	3. Mansion ED's

**RESIDENT** **ED **

By Vivi Highwind

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Ed Edd n' Eddy it is owned by A.K.A productions. Also I do not own the Resident Evil series it is owned by my favorite video game company CAPCOM

Authors note: Well okay here's chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mansion ED'S

"Double D If jimmy cracked corn and no one cares, then why did they write a song about him?" Ed asked with a stupid grin that made him look like he was in his happy place.

Sorry Ed but I don't have time to answer that we need to go save my ……

Double D shut up we've already heard that speech enough times let's go. The sooner we leave the sooner we get back and the sooner I can come up with a new scam.

The rest of the cul-de-sac kids were wondering where the Ed's were. When they saw the Ed's sneak inside the so-called haunted house.

"_What are they up to now?" Kevin wondered to himself_

_"I hope Double D is all right" Sarah wondered to herself_

"Why do the three Ed boys once again sneak into the house of the mistress of the underworld of the house from across the street?" Rolph asked everybody

"Plank says they're going in there to save Double D's dad from the evil zombies." Johnny said to Ralph

The Ed's walked up the stairs looking for clues as to the where about of Double D's dad, when Ed tripped on the bottom step and opened the entrance to the under ground lab.

"Hey cool its curbanoc stressdono-sizer weevil destroying bazooka from I was a Teenage President Weevil: three." Ed said dumbly as he looked at a what he thought was a bazooka which was next to a dead person with blood pouring out of its eyes and bite marks all its body. Ed picked up so called bazooka and ammo it had and there happened to be a bloody note.

T-virus destroyer note 1:

This is the only offense against these monsters. It functions similar to a water gun but with much more force.

"That was a short note." Double D stated as Eddy looked at the weapon in awe

"Double D we could make tons of money with this thing" Eddy said as he took the weapon out of Ed's hands.

Moannnnnnnnn

To be continued…

Authors note: sorry it's a little shorter than normal I'm also sorry it took so long to update I've been sick recently so I haven't been able to get on the pc. R & R please.


	4. That’s one dumb Ed

**RESIDENT** **ED **

By Vivi Highwind

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Ed Edd n' Eddy it is owned by A.K.A productions. Also I do not own the Resident Evil series it is owned by my favorite video game company CAPCOM

Authors note: ok well I finally decided to type up another chapter so here it is and sorry it's been awhile since my last update.

Moannnnnnnnnnn…

"What's that sound?" Double D asked as Ed started saying Zombies coooool!!

"What?!?!" Eddy exclaimed

"Zombies!" Ed replied to Eddy's question as the mutant human started limping towards the Ed's

"This reminds me of President Weevil this is the part where we will either use what's at our disposal or be eaten alive by the mutants and turned into brain sucking zombies!" Ed shouted as the zombie crept nearer and nearer in the dank, smelly, small corridor.

"If I may intrude?" Double tried to say but was interrupted by Eddy

"Well what do we have at our disposal to use?" Eddy remarked sarcastically

"As I was trying to say that note we found said that, that bazooka thing would be able to defeat these monsters so Ed shoot the zombies." Double said quickly and Ed surprisingly enough understood and tried to attack the zombie with the bazooka

"It's not working Double D! Hey I think my brain just thunk." Ed said as he suddenly managed to fire the weapon off.

The bloody zombie was blown away and its head popped off.

"Hey lumpy just saved us and his brain actually worked it's a miracle but, I'm still not happy about not getting to scam anyone" Eddy said just as Ed destroyed the zombie

Author's note just by saying its head popped off makes the zombie sound like a doll well Read and Review.


	5. Who let the Ed out?

**RESIDENT** **ED **

By Vivi Highwind

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Ed Edd n' Eddy it is owned by A.K.A productions. Also I do not own the Resident Evil series it is owned by my favorite video game company CAPCOM

Authors note: Please read my bio if you want to know when I will update my stories ok first all thanks for the reviews and happy holidays and please review ok here's chapter 5 also to show when a zombie is nearby the moan will be in italics like this _Moannnnnn_

Chapter 5: Who let the Ed out?

Unaware of what evils lurked down the passageway, they continued until they came upon a dead end with one door on each side.

"Um guys why'd we stop?" Ed said still walking when he hit the wall and the rest of the Ed's screamed "ED!"

_Moannnnnn! _

_Moannnnnn! Bang! Bang! (The zombies trying to get through the door to the source of the noise)(Yes there are 2)_

"The doors talking Eddy let's open it" Ed said just as he reached the door handle

"EDDDDD! NOOO!! DON'T" Double D and Eddy screamed just as the zombies came out the door. Here are description's of the zombies just because DBZwar-Joey wanted more blood:

The zombie going towards Ed: was covered in blood with a ripped off arm in its hand and blood glistening in blood.

The zombie going towards Double D and Eddy: this one was just like the other one except that it was female.

"The zombies are scaring my turtle guys" Ed said trying to get away from the zombies and protecting the turtle

"Ed get the gun!" Eddy demanded

"What gun? I have no gun."

Author's Note: sorry I had 2 end it here unfortunately I'm back up on my writers block


	6. Ed! To the rescue?

**RESIDENT** **ED **

By Vivi Highwind

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Ed Edd n' Eddy it is owned by A.K.A productions. Also I do not own the Resident Evil series it is owned by my favorite video game company CAPCOM

Authors note: Please read my bio if you want to know when I will update my stories ok first all thanks for the reviews and happy holidays and please review also to show when a zombie is nearby the moan will be in italics like this _Moannnnnn_ the title gives the chapter away doesn't it ok here's chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ed! To the rescue?

"ED! GET THE GUN!!" Double D and Eddy screamed at Edd  
"I told you I don't have a gun all I have is this bazooka." Ed said stupidly OH!! Yeah, Ed started to fire the weapon when they all heard a strange noise followed by a voice saying "out of ammo".

"I think I've seen this before" Ed said as he picked up Double D and eddy and threw them past the zombies and shouted runnn!! I'll catch up.

"Ed don't be stupid hurry up." Eddy said sarcastically as Double D started calculating the angle and launched the extra ammo for the bazooka to Ed. Ed caught the ammo and loaded the ammo when…KABOOM!!!!!

Ed got blasted forward and behind him apeared a hunter.

Ed managed to fire off the bazooka at the zombies but they were no match compared to the hunter it looked like the end for our heroes until Ed got both the hair shooter weapon they broughtwith themand the bazooka they found and shot them off at the same time and they combined with the effect of a magnum and blew of the hunters head and everyone got covered in blood as the hunter ran aimlessly around until it slipped and died. (ok well it was already dead but you know what i mean)

Authors note: of course another short chapter I will desperately try to make the next chapter longer and funnier and scarier Read and Review.


	7. ChickenED

**RESIDENT** **ED **

By Vivi Highwind

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Ed Edd n' Eddy it is owned by A.K.A productions. Also I do not own the Resident Evil series it is owned by my favorite video game company CAPCOM

Authors note: Please read my bio if you want to know when I will update my stories ok first all thanks for the reviews and happy New year and please review also to show when a zombie is nearby the moan will be in italics like this _Moannnnnn_ the title gives the chapter away doesn't it ok here's chapter 7

Chapter7: CHICKENS!

Cluck Cluck Cluck

CHICKENS! Ed said when they entered the room

"Ed I think they are contaminated by that virus" Eddy scolded Ed when Ed started picking up chickens.

While Ed and Eddy were messing with the chickens Double D found out that there were loads of handgun ammunition some bazooka ammunition, a handgun and sprawled out on the floor was a body with a new bio report on some genetic mutants and Double D deciding not to scare Ed and Eddy he hid it in his pants pocket.

"Hey Eddy I found a new weapon for us to use and there's lots of ammunition on the floor so stock up." Double D said while Ed was still chasing the mutant chickens.

"Hey lumpy over here restock the weapons." Eddy shouted at Ed when he came to a complete stop and saluted Eddy and said "YES SIR!" Ed then went to do as he was told but stopped and said "Umm what was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to pick up the ammunition that's on the floor." Eddy Remarked in a very mad voice, acting like he was about to kill Ed.

"Oh yeah." Ed said with that Dumbfounded look on his face and Started to gather up the ammunition of the floor.

A/N: I've been working on this chapter since before new years and im finally finished and I hope u guys liked this chapter. Please read and reveiw


	8. Culdeadsac of horrors

**RESIDENT** **ED **

By Vivi Highwind

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Ed Edd n' Eddy it is owned by A.K.A productions. Also I do not own the Resident Evil series it is owned by my favorite video game company CAPCOM

Author's note: here I am again writing my R Ed fic. This chapter has a lot of Foreshadowing for future stories I may write. Anyways here's chapter 8

Chapter 8: Cul-de-sac of horrors

At the cul-de-sac Mostly everyone is getting worried,

"It's been almost 7 hour's since they went in there do you think something's wrong?" Sarah asked in a worried voice

"If you ask me," Kevin responded quickly, they are working out some sort of elaborate…

Kevin is interrupted by a horrible moaning followed by a scream Zombie's were coming out of the Mansion.

Captain Melon-head appears to save the day and kills the zombie and as fast as he appeared disappeared and Johnny came running

Kevin then says "Wow, I was right they made a house of horrors and captain melon head is working with them."

Ralph, on the other hand has his own theory "It's no fun house Kevin and if you were smart like me you would get out of here, I mean I never thought I'd have to face these monstrosities again."

Ralph's mind is suddenly plagued by the haunting memories, neighbors missing, disturbing news, reports on some virus the zombies, the mutants, the horror.

Kevin then gives the Group two choices: one follow him and find the Ed's or two follow Ralph who apparently knows what these are and run away.

All the kid's in the neighborhood were here. The Kanker's followed Kevin along with Sarah

Johnny with plank, Nazz, and Jimmy followed Ralph.

Anyway's back to our Ed's…

Author's note: too scary for you if not more is coming I promise.


	9. Ed! to the Rescue? Again?

Resident Ed

By Vivi Highwind

A/N: I know this chapter is long over due but things get in the way. So here's the striking Finally to Resident Ed.

Double D is starring blankly at the piece of paper when the other two realize what he's got.

"Hey that's one of those file things isn't it?" Ed said, "They had a bunch of stuff like that in the movies."

"No, it's not," Double D lied "and besides you watch too many movies."

"No I don't" Ed Replied

"Yes you do" double d then said

"No I don't" Ed Replied

"Yes you do" double d then said

"No I don't" Ed Replied

"Yes you do" double d then said

"No I don't" Ed Replied

"Yes you do" double d then said

"Hey would you to stop arguing and come over here we got a bigger problem on our hands." Eddy shouted over the voices

"Coming Eddy" Double d replied while Ed still just stood there saying; No I don't.

Well the problem was those once seemingly friendly chickens were now all mutating.

"Double d what's wrong with the ch-chickens" He said in a sad little voice

When the Ed's weren't paying attention it happened running down the hall someone came running in the room and locked the door. He was being chased by a horde of Zombie's (yikes)

"Hey who are you?" eddy said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry didn't see you in here" The guy replied, He had an army cut hairstyle, sharp black hair, and a knife on his shoulder. "Name's… WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?" A mutated chicken jump up and started to attack when bang! Ed shot at the thing with the T-virus destroyer, and blew a gaping hole in the wall.

"Uh-oh," Ed said as hundreds of zombies entered the room. The man grabbed the gun and shot a hole the other way and they escaped.

"Hey mister I know we don't have much time but we are looking for someone have you seen him?" Double D shows the man a picture of his dad while they are running

"How do you know this person?" the man asked

"He's my dad, why do you care?" DD replied

"I'm looking for him to, I'm kind of a zombie hunter and we've been trying to locate him for weeks. He created one of the viruses." he said hurriedly just as they managed to get in an elevator to a higher floor.

"What? Are you sure we found a journal of his a while back and, according to this he had no idea what any of this was about." DD replied

"Hmm let me see that." He said just as the elevator collapsed sending them down a tunnel of 50 floors

"Oh no!" Everyone shouted

Just then when all hope seemed lost; "I think my brain just thunk!" Ed replied in a cheery voice. He then blew a hole in the elevator top and the turned eddy's three hairs into a helicopter and they took off.

When they got out the man told them some semi-bad news that there's a bomb set to go off in two minutes.

"Umm, a BOMB! Are you crazy there are people in this neighborhood?" Double D shouted

"Don't worry I'm sure your friend here will be safe with your friends special abilities…" He replied as Ed started running into the wall

"Not to worry you but we got to find them fast." The man said when Sarah and the rest walked up to them.

"Find who?" Sarah asked snapping Ed into focus.

"Sarah!" Ed shouted.

"Uh guy's I know it might be a little bit of a reunion but, the place is about to blow." The man said just as Ed started to do the helicopter thing. They flew all the way out the town, when the man slipped loose. Soon after the kanker's fell too but, no one cared 'cept Ed

"Yikes!" Ed replied, then Eddy's propeller hair started to sputter and they landed in a river.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
